


Dylan Laken's Kingdom Hearts Drabbles

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Summary: Drabbles based on Kingdom Hearts.
Relationships: Aqua & Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213841
Kudos: 4





	1. "you are very endearing when you are half asleep." - Sora, Riku, Kairi

“You are very endearing when you are half asleep,” Riku said as Kairi woke up yawning. Sora seemed to grumble as he tried to stay asleep. 

“How he ever mastered the waking skill yet still likes to sleep makes no sense to me?” Kairi said as she got up to stretch. Sora opened his eyes and looked at the other two who were up and moving. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day?” Sora asked. 

“We have a mission to meet up with Lea and Roxas today,” Riku reminded him. Sora remembered agreeing to meet up with the two to take care of some nobodies that showed up. 

“Tomorrow than?” Sora suggested. 

“We can tomorrow,” Kairi confirmed. “I got to go now and train with Master Aqua now so I’ll see you two later.” Kairi said goodbye to them leaving before they had to leave. Sora falling asleep on their trip to where they headed to Twilight town.


	2. Prompt 25: Ventus and Aqua

“Don’t hurt me. Please,” Aqua heard Ven cry out from his room. She hurried to check on her friend. On her brother. Ven was asleep and tossing as he cried out. Aqua got to him and tried to wake him up. 

“Ven, please wake up,” Aqua begged. Ven finally woke crying. Aqua held him as she waited for him to say something else. He didn’t and she let the silence sink in. Whatever it was Ven didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Aqua can you stay with me tonight?” Ven asked. “At least until I fall back to sleep.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Aqua told him as she moved to laying on the bed as Ven cuddled next to her safe and sound. The dream not happening anytime soon.


	3. Prompt 7: Aqua and Mickey

“I’m not going to like what you’re about to tell me…. am I?” Aqua said. Mickey looked at her worried. They had another issue again. He didn’t want to tell Aqua since she was relaxing with Terra and Ventus after everything. They had been through so much.

“We got a lead of Sora,” Mickey said.

“But?” Aqua asked.

“Riku went after him,” Mickey told Aqua. So now Riku was MIA as well. Aqua was waiting for the next plan that Mickey obviously knew.

“What now?” Aqua suggested. 

“You are going to train Kairi,” Mickey said. Aqua saw Kairi as she entered looking ready to be trained. Aqua was ready to train her. To take on a keyblade wielder-in-training. Aqua smiled at Kairi as she prepared the next generation of Keyblade wielders.


	4. Prompt 2: Wayfinder trio

“I remember vividly, the day the magic died,” Terra said. Aqua rolled her eyes as Ven looked at him with awe. 

“Can you tell me about it?” Ven asked. 

“He is just over-exaggerating,” Aqua said. 

“Aqua and I were kids and I saw a beautiful garden and went to pick a flower when all of a sudden dirt hit me,” Terra said. Ven looked at Aqua. 

“This is another one of his Aqua was mean to me stories isn’t it?” Ven said. Aqua nodded. Ven rolled his eyes as he walked away. Terra telling him to wait as he tried to continue his story about the time Aqua threw dirt at them when they were five. Aqua smiled watching her two boys leaving know she cared about her best friend and little brother a lot. 


End file.
